


Breathe

by Sidders



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laurel may actually be dangerous to Cisco’s health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Cisco can’t breathe.

And it’s not like - he probably _could_ breathe. There’s nothing wrong with him. Except that he has actually _forgotten how to breathe_ because the _Black freaking Canary_ just kissed him. He didn’t kiss her. She kissed him. Wearing her Canary suit and everything. Right after kicking bad guy ass.

Wow.

“Cisco?” Laurel looks both concerned and amused and Cisco realises that he’s just been standing there for at least thirty seconds without saying or doing anything. He hadn’t even noticed her taking off her mask.

“Wow,” is all he can think to say. But he’s breathing, that’s something, and after another moment he snaps out of it. “Like, really - _wow_.” Laurel laughs, and he knows he’s got this big stupid grin on his face but he doesn’t even care.

“Are you okay?”

“ _Wow_ ,” he says again. “I just got kissed by the Black Canary.” A beat. “I just got kissed by the Black Canary and Laurel Lance. You’re like two total badasses rolled into one!” She laughs again, blushing, and Cisco would be lying if he said that he didn’t think it was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.

“Help me out of this suit and maybe I’ll do it again,” she hears Cisco’s breath catch. “Breathe, Cisco. Breathe.” Only when she’s sure that he is does she continue. “You were right earlier - when you said this was awkward to get in and out of, and I hurt my arm. I could use a hand?”

Both of his hands are shaking, but he does his best.

“I, uh - I actually have some designs for a new suit,” he nervously clears his throat three times as he helps peel the jacket from Laurel’s shoulders. “Lightweight but still strong, breathable so it doesn’t get too, ah, hot.” He’s careful pulling it from her injured arm - nothing broken, thankfully, just sore. “If you’re interested?”

He looks so hopeful, and Laurel nods. “That’d be great.”

“Great!” Cisco beams at her. “How do you feel about fishnets? Because they’d be totally,” he stops at her raised eyebrow, “impractical, right? That’s what I said.” He scoffs and, after waiting for Laurel to give him the okay, helps to unbuckle the holsters on her thighs.

Which is, of course, when Barry enters the lab.

“Oh! Sorry, uh,” he looks like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide.

“It’s okay,” Laurel smiles. “I should get going anyway.” She turns to Cisco, who tries not to look disappointed. “We’ll meet up tomorrow, maybe? You can show me those designs.”

Cisco nods, grinning, and Laurel kisses him on the cheek before she leaves.

“So,” Barry approaches him, eyebrows near his hairline. “Something you want to tell me?”

Cisco spends the next twenty minutes rambling about how he helped undress the Black Canary and only almost passed out like seven times at most.

 

 


End file.
